bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
The Hesitation Ramification
"The Hesitation Ramification" is the twelfth episode of the seventh season of the The Big Bang Theory. The episode will air in January 2014. Summary When Penny’s big acting break on NCIS is a bust, Leonard struggles to help her, which results in Penny asking Leonard a bold relationship question. Meanwhile, Sheldon tries to learn how to be funny and Raj tries to work on his “game” before talking to women. Extended Plot Penny breaks in while everyone is having dinner and announces that she got a bit part on NCIS where she gets to flirt with Mark Harmon. Leonard is proud of her, but is worried that it is more than just flirting. Much later, Penny tells everyone that her show is on tomorrow night and the party is on her though the food is from The Cheesecake Factory. Sheldon wants to learn how to tell a joke better and become funnier. Raj and Stuart plan to go the mall to improve their ability to talk to women. In Apartment 4A, the gang is watching NCIS as Leonard tells Penny how proud he is of her. Her scene comes up and she is devastated that it was cut. She runs back to her apartment. Leonard goes over to Penny's and she is on her phone with her parents who had all gotten together to watch her. She tells Leonard that she lost her big break. Leonard disagrees that three lines would not have been her big break which causes Penny to accuse him of not supporting her dreams. She sarcastically thanks Leonard and runs into her bedroom. Sheldon keeps researching humor causing Amy to be bored. He drops his pants for Amy who does find that funny. Raj and Stuart try to find women at the mall to talk to and end up with a male security guard who tells them the mall is closing. Penny is watching television telling every actor on that they didn't get their parts cut. Leonard comes in and Penny asks him if he's there to kill the rest of her dreams. He has brought her an Internet offer where one submits a video to get a part in the new Star Wars movies. The offer is for fans and not professional actors, though Howard submitted a tape. Leonard is at home ordering flowers for Penny. She enters a bit tipsy and frustrated since she has been in LA for ten years and not become an actress. Leonard reminds her that she does have him. Penny says that he is right and that they should get married. She gets down on one knee and asks him formally and Leonard replies "Uhhhh." She gets even more frustrated and leaves. Later Leonard can't sleep. Sheldon asks him if he thinks his relationship with Penny is over and Leonard isn't sure. Notes *'Title Reference:' To be entered. *Taping date: December 10, 2013 http://forum.the-big-bang-theory.com/topic/4037-season-7-taping-reports/ *Chuck Lorre's vanity card. TBD *This episode was watched by xx.xx million people with a rating of x.x (adults 18-49). * Total viewers including DVR users xx.xx million. * The Big Bang Theory was ranked #x for the week ending xx January 2014. * This episode aired in Canada on with million viewers with a weekly ranking of #X. In England, this episode aired on with million viewers and a weekly ranking of #X. Critics To be entered. Trivia *Penny finally gets a network series acting job on NCIS. Quotes To be entered. Gallery Scav11.jpg|What the ..? Why won't you marry me? References * http://forum.the-big-bang-theory.com/topic/4037-season-7-taping-reports/ Taping Report by MJistheBOMB Category:Stubs Category:The Big Bang Theory episodes Category:Season 7 Category:TBA Category:Leonard-Penny Together